The Saiyan and The Suit
by 123GOHANZ
Summary: AU of Future Trunk's timeline. What if the Z-warriors were able to defeat the android menace before all of the destruction they would've caused? Seeing that such monsters exist, the world begins a race to develop the ultimate weapon. The winner: Infinite Stratos. 15 years after the "Android Event", Trunks accidentally activates an IS and is sent off to the IS academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! Yes I know I'm a month late, but with finals and the holidays I just couldn't find time to update any of my fanfics. **

**So for those that didn't read the summary(doubt it) this is a fanfic set in an AU of Future Trunks's timeline. What if the androids were defeated, but at the cost of most of the Z-fighters lives? With so many cities destroyed and millions dead, the world develops the ultimate weapon: The Infinite Stratos. Trunks, an untrained demi-saiyan and our main character, accidentally activates an IS during his first day in High School. You can see where this is going right? Good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT and/or IS**

Trunks walked the halls of the prestigious school his mother got him in. It was only natural, being rich and famous sort of did that. But there was something that irked him to no end and that was the detail of personal bodyguards in the school. It may have been his first day in a private school since he's been home schooled for a majority of his life, but this was ridiculous! There were enough Capsule Corp personnel here to fight the entire RED RIBBON ARMY. That wasn't even the worst part. Every time someone tried to take to him, they'd be patted down and sometimes tackled to the floor if they were doing anything "suspicious". It was utterly humiliating, especially if it was some cute girl. Trunks let out an agitated sigh.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Briefs?" Trunks's closest friend and head bodyguard, Gohan asked. He was in his mid-20s but still held the appearance of a late teenager. His hair was practically identical to that of his childhood but shorter (**Think Bojack Unbound)**. The black business suit hugged his muscular frame and he struggled to move freely in them.

Trunks stopped. "Gohan, you don't have to call me that. You're practically my brother. Sides' no one's here."

Seeing that what the younger demi-saiyan was saying was true, Gohan dropped his professional demeanor and quickly replaced it with his usual happy-go-lucky personality. "Sorry Trunks, but I'm just doing my job. Kami knows what trouble I'll get into if your mom found out anything bad happened to you."

"As if anyone can get pass _you._" Trunks scoffed. Trunks knew what Gohan was capable of. Sure he may have never seen Gohan go full strength, but with his limited Ki sense he could tell Gohan was easily the most powerful person on this planet.

Gohan was about say something but suddenly his earpiece has gone off. "Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Sir, some men with guns have appeared! They want Trunks or else they're going to open fire at some student's they've taken hostage. What should we do?!"

"Wait for me. I'll handle this." He turned to his friend. "Trunks, find some place to hide. I don't care where, just hide!"

Trunks nodded and sprinted off. Suddenly he heard gun shots and screams. No doubt it was Gohan taking care of the situation. In a few seconds, all gun fire stopped. He gradually came to a halt.

"_Looks like it's all over"_. Or so he thought. Once he turned the corner he was met with a group of armed men.

"It's him! Capture the target!" one of them shouted. They broke into a sprint after him, but Trunks wouldn't have any of that. Trunks ran as fast as he could, his saiyan body allowing him to outrun his would be captors. But he soon faced a new dilemma. He's run himself to a dead end.

"Damn it!" Trunks cursed. He looked around and saw a door with the words "Keep Out " over it. Not having much of a choice, Trunks rushed into the room.

Inside it was darkly lit with the exception of a single light shining over a mech. But Trunks didn't need no introduction to the machine. It was the Infinite Stratos; the ultimate fighting machine. Trunks was so in awe that he forgot for a split second what he was doing. A fatal mistake. The door flew open and the armed assailants stormed in. Trunks stumbled back, surprised that they caught up so quickly.

"Gotcha! Your family's gonna pay handsomely to get you back." A female said as she pointed the rifle at the teen. They moved slowly towards him.

Trunks backpedalled slowly, fear sinking in. However, he tripped and landed on the IS mech. The machine came to life and stood, pulling the boy back up. Surprised, one of the men shot at Trunks. He closed his eyes tight expecting unimaginable pain from the bullet wound. But it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a _very_ angry Gohan holding the round that was intended to hit him.

"You guys hold innocent children at gun point for a distraction?" Gohan said in an angry tone. The armed men opened fire on the older saiyan. Gohan's arms became a blur as he caught all of the bullets. "And try to kidnap a young child to make a quick buck?!" At this point Gohan crushed the bullets in his palm. The men's arms began shaking and slowly they stepped back from him. "You think you can waltz on in here and take what you want? It's people like you that causes pain and misery in this world. Well no more. I'm going to put an end to this!"

Gohan vanished and faster than the eye can see, he sent crippling strikes to the armed attackers. He reappeared and they all became limp; each falling to the ground with a thud. Gohan let out a sigh and looked at his friend.

"You ok Trunks?" he asked. He then noticed the fighting machine standing straight. "And why is an IS here and activated?"

Before Trunks could say anything, 2 women equipped with the mass produced Revive IS came rushing through the door.

"Freeze and….what the hell?" said one of the women. She was expecting a couple of armed people trying to steal the Uchigane. She was right about the armed men, but what she didn't expect was that they'd be knocked out and on the floor. What's more was that the IS was activated.

"Umm… we can explain this." Said Trunks nervously.

A week has passed since then and the world had its head turned upside down once again. _Another _male IS pilot has been found and just 3 days after Orimura was found out! People went wild when they found out that it was none other than the famous Trunks Briefs, heir to Capsule Corps. Most expected him to go to the IS academy within the next day, but his mother had no plans of sending her precious child over there. Deeming that the place was dangerous, it took the Academy to allow Gohan to accompany Trunks to convince the blue haired woman. It was a small price to pay, especially when you now have a _second _male IS pilot.

Trunks looked outside the window of the Capsule Corps private jet while Gohan sat silently reading a manual of some sorts. Interested in what his friend was doing, Trunks asked "What are you doing?"

Gohan replied with a "huh" before glancing up at the lavender haired teen. "It's pretty much an instruction manual for IS pilots. I suggest you read or else you'd get in trouble with your instructor."

"Fine, I'll read it. It shouldn't be too hard right?" one quick glance and the boy was instantly confused. "What is this stuff?!"

"You don't get it? I knew you aren't as smart as your mom and me, but even I knew this stuff when I was your age. But then again I did study nearly 24 hours a day every week when I was a kid."

That infuriated Trunks. "Shadup! I've got this." He stood sill and just stared at the page. "Ugh! I give up. What's the worst that can happen?"

**The Next Day**

Trunks received a painful smack in the head from a clip board.

"Ow!" Trunks screamed as he clutched his head. Then another "ow" was heard.

"Why didn't both of you read the reference book you received when you started attending this school?' a woman dressed in a black business suit asked the two. Chifuyu then turned to look at the tall figure at the back of the class room. "And Mr. Son, why is it that you must stand at the back of my class?"

"To have Mr. Briefs in sight at all times ma'am. Unless dealing with a threat, I am to be near him at all times."

Chifuyu just looked at the man. "Fair enough. Now you two! I won't go into a lecture about what you two did, but I want you to read and remember what was in that book by the end of this week. Is that understood?"

"But-"both of them started but was met with a glare that would've made a certain saiyan prince proud. "Yes ma'am…." They said in defeat.

**Done! Yeah it's not much, but I poured my heart in soul into this. I've always wanted to make an IS and DBZ crossover. **

**For those wondering why Trunks is so weak, it's because Gohan has never properly trained him. With the absence of the android threat it'd make sense that Gohan wouldn't train Trunks much. He'd rather spend the time of peace to allow Trunks to have a normal life. Sure he may have taught Trunks some self-defense techniques, but never did train him to become powerful. But that doesn't mean Gohan's been slacking off. He's gotten stronger and has reached the SSJ transformation. He may not be as powerful as his post-apocalyptic counterpart but he's still strong. **

**Write in reviews or PMs if you want Trunks to be paired up with anyone. I personally think him and Charlotte would work well together but I could make other character pairings work too. **

**123GOHANZ OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

Trunks fell flat on his back. The teen took heavy breaths in an attempt to fill his burning lungs with precious air. Each breath slowly made the other half saiyan besides him to grow impatient.

"Trunks! Get up. You have 4 more laps around the school before you can call it a day." Gohan said as he causally jogged in place next to the fallen teenager. He was sporting a white shirt with grey sweatpants, both of which were weighted.

Trunks wheezed in one more breath before trying to sit back up. His arms screamed in protest and collapsed back to the floor. "I….*pant*…can't."

Gohan frowned at this. He stopped his jogging and offered his hand to his companion. "Trunks, you need to know that during a fight you won't have time to rest. If your opponent sees your letting up, they won't give up until you're down." He pulled his friend back up to his feet. "You need to get stronger if you want a chance to beat Cecilia in a fight."

"Shouldn't I be training in a IS then?" Trunks retorted. He took another breath in before continuing. "Our training won't mean much if I can't pilot an IS."

Gohan pinched his temple. "You don't have an IS yet. Your mother is hard at work trying to design and create an IS just for you. It'll take time, but your mother assured me that it'll be ready by the fight."

Trunks sighed. He began musing over the cause of his predicament. _"I think I shouldn't have messed with Cecilia."_

**Yesterday**

_After being lectured by the dreadful woman and surviving the first few hours of school, Trunks finally had time to have a breather. The other boy was nowhere to be found as he was dragged away by some girl with long brown hair and Gohan stood quietly at the back of the room. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to his table. She had a sweet and innocent smile that would've captured any man. He would've been too, had he not known these type of women before. The rich and 'noble' type that he'd seen so many of in his short life. Always worrying too much about reputation. No doubt she was trying to be chummy with him because of his name._

_The girl opened her mouth to speak but Trunks glared at her and spoke up before she did. "Go away." He said in an irritated tone._

_The girl was clearly shocked by his words. The stunned girl looked at him before putting another fake smile. "W-why'd I'd do that? I'm just trying to be friendly." Trunks looked away with a bored expression on his face. Finally the girl snapped. "How dare you ignore me?! I'm Cecil-"_

"_Cecilia Alcott. One of Great Britain's representatives. Yeah I know," he said as he glanced at her one more time. " Now can you leave me alone?" The girl was fuming. She looked like she was about to spout something but the bell rang, indicating that classes were to begin again. "Saved by the bell."_

_The girl grumbled and returned to her seat before their instructor arrived. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the day; that was until that woman announced that they needed a class representative. Almost instantly every girl, save for Cecilia and the one who dragged Orimura out of the room earlier, nominated for Trunks to be the representative. _

"_I nominate Trunks to be it!" _

"_Yeah!" many other students agreed._

_Cecilia rose from her seat and slapped her table. "Why choose him when I'm better suited for it?!" she protested. _

_This caused the boy in question to stand up as well, but in a calmer fashion. "Well if you think you're so great you can have it."_

"_Are you pitying me?" Cecilia's tone grew angrier. _

"_What? N-" but Trunks couldn't finish as Cecilia continued her rant._

"_You're just a lowly Japanese boy who doesn't even know anything about the I.S. I bet you couldn't even last 5 minutes in a fight." She mocked in a haughty tone._

_Trunks' saiyan blood was brought to a boil by the insult. "Grrrr! Well then let's duel! See whose better: you or me!"_

_The entire room gasped. Did they just witness a challenge being proclaimed? The students were brought out of their daze by their instructor's voice. "I don't see any problem with that. Whoever wins can be the class representative."_

**End Flashback**

Trunks' face met the cushioned bed and the teen let out a sigh. The velvet haired boy was tired as all hell! It felt like he ran a marathon…..oh wait he did. Damn Gohan and his ridiculous training regime! Trunks let out a groan at a sudden revelation. He had to do this for an entire _week. _No way in otherworld could he that. His sudden groan was not left unnoticed by his roommate, Ichika Orimura.

"Hey Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, except that my body guard is trying to kill me with 'training'." Trunks retorted.

"Serious?"

"Noooooooooo. I'm just kidding."

"Oh. Okay! Well nighty night." Ichika said, not noticing the sarcasm in Trunk's voice. Quickly the boy fell asleep, leaving the Capsule Corp heir all alone.

"Might as well try and get some sleep. 'Cause I'm going to need all the energy I can get for….*gulp* tomorrow's even _harder _training."

**That's all folks. Sorry for it being so short, but I've been busy.**

**Anyways, see you next time, 123GOHANZ OUT!**


End file.
